


Dress

by aliyssaa



Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dresses, Gay Sex, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliyssaa/pseuds/aliyssaa
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Remington Leith
Kudos: 20





	Dress

FIND ME ON WATTPAD UNDER THE SAME NAME. I HAVE SO MUCH SHIT ON THERE! 

Remington smooths the fabric down, smiling in satisfaction at what he's wearing. Ever since he got the dress in the charity shop, which was just over two weeks ago, he's been waiting for a moment to wear it, and today is the perfect time. 

He runs a finger over the choker around his neck and hums, stepping towards the door. 

The boy opens the door and goes to find Andy, who's sitting in bed on his phone. He glances up briefly as his lover comes in, and promptly puts his phone down at the sight. "Oh sweetheart," he says lowly.

Remington spins around by the foot of the bed, showing off his dress and his body. "You like?" 

"Oh yes, I like, get over here," the man demands, patting his lap. 

Remington eagerly does as he's told, striding towards the man and crawling onto the bed. "How much do you like?" The singer questions, straddling the man and lazily putting his hands around his shoulders. 

Andy takes in the sight of the young man in such a skimpy outfit, his eyes lingering on the choker. "This much," he says, and abruptly grabs Remington's cock through the fabric of the dress. 

The young man inhales sharply. "That's not fair, you can't do that," he whines. 

"It doesn't take much to get you going," Andy remarks, "you're already hard." 

Remington tries to act annoyed. "So are you," he responds, "I can feel it." He grinds down to prove his point. 

Andy runs his hands up the younger's sides. "Fair play," the man says, "you're so beautiful." He gently pushes his lover down onto his back and hovers over him. His hands find Remington's thighs, moving over them slowly. "No underwear, huh? Naughty." He lets his fingers ghost over the young man's erection. 

It's hard for Remington to keep still. "Who needs underwear anyway?" 

The man chuckles. "Such an inconvenience." His hand comes into contact with Remington's cock and the younger's hips jerk upwards into Andy's hand. "Someone's desperate," Andy teases, moving his fingers slowly over his sensitive skin. Remington whines and Andy smiles, slowly leaning down and kissing his lover, but pulling away quickly. "Patience, sweet baby." 

Remington looks up at him desperately. "I don't do patience," he retorts, hips jutting forwards again, trying to create friction.

Andy drags his fingers along the insides of Remington's thighs. "Well you're going to have to," he says pushing the dress up over the younger's hips. His hands move so slowly over Remington and the boy whines in the back of his throat, closing his eyes. 

Andy slides his hands under the fabric of the dress, feeling Remington's muscles as he leans down to kiss the younger again, this time not pulling away. 

Remington makes the most of the contact, grabbing at Andy and pulling him down so they're pressed together. Their tongues clash and suddenly Andy has his hand around Remington's cock. The singer chokes out a moan and arches his back, hands gripping at anything they can, and shivers. 

They separate the kiss and Remington looks at Andy, needy, digging his head back into the bed as the man softly pulls on his choker, trailing his hand across his jaw and his collar bones and kissing him again. Remington hums, tugging Andy's hair and keenly letting him kiss down his neck. When Andy lifts his head up, the younger has his eyes closed, lips parted, and he smiles at the mischievous beauty before him. "We should try something," he says not taking his hands off Remington as he talks. The dress is riding up his stomach, exposing some of his tattoos, as well as his abs, which everyone adores. Though it's only Andy that gets to see them like this. 

The boy opens his eyes. "Try what?" He asks, intrigued and up for doing something new. He feels Andy's hand ghost over his cock and breathes out a sigh. 

"You should ride me," he suggests, and Remington snorts a laugh, covering his mouth. 

"You do know who you're talking to, right?" He remarks, subconsciously lifting his hips up into Andy's hand. 

Andy chuckles. "Don't you want to try it? You might like it." He knew it'd be a long shot. Remington loves to be dominated, climbed over, fucked, kissed.

The younger is interested at the idea. He should try, at least. "Okay," he agrees, "I'll ride you. But if I hate it we're going back to normal." He whines at the absence of contact on his erection as Andy gets off him, and watches the man lie down. 

Andy rids himself of his clothes, and runs his hands up Remington's sides as the boy lowers himself onto him, inhaling and sitting still for a moment. "You keeping that on, sweetheart?" Andy asks, referring to the dress, which is wrinkled and bunched up around his waist. The boy shakes his head, so Andy pushes the fabric up and Remington pulls it over his head, tossing it on the floor without caring where it lands. "Ready when you are," the older encourages. 

Remington starts slow, groaning at the sensation, and leans forwards, palms flat on Andy's chest as he moves. Andy is surprised at how good he is considering he's never done this before. He moves his hands over Remington's thighs, leaning up and catching him in a passion filled kiss. "How's it feel?" He asks against his lips, and Remington can't help groaning at the sound of his beautiful voice. 

He is moving faster now, Andy going deep inside him, hitting that spot that makes him writhe. "Fuck-so good," he mumbles, "oh yeah," he breathes, pulling Andy's face closer and kissing him again, tongues and teeth clashing so perfectly. 

"See, I told you," Andy teases, pulling at his hair softly. "You're good." 

Remington tips his head back, humming when Andy hooks two fingers under the choker. "Mm-you feel so fucking good." He feels Andy's hand around his cock and groans, leaning forwards again, panting, and pulls Andy in for a desperate kiss. The man moans into him and blindly unclasps the choker so he has full access to Remington's neck, dropping his head down and biting gently on his skin, enough to leave marks. 

The younger grips Andy's shoulders, head falling forwards as Andy kisses down his neck, and Andy starts jerking him to the rhythm of his movement, palm dry, and creating such friction that Remington's nearly forgets to breathe. "You're such a god boy," he whispers. Remington bites at Andy's shoulder, whimpering, and gasping every time that spot inside him is hit. He is close now, and swears he might explode. 

"Christ," he breathes, at the same time as Andy groaning, and knows their both about to cum. "Oh lord!" He feels Andy fill him and bites down on his shoulder as he jerks forwards, cumming hard over Andy, body shuddering at the overwhelming pleasure that he's never felt so intensely before. He stays in the same position for a few moments, catching his breath, before climbing off Andy and falling down beside him. "That was the best sex I've ever had, holy crap."

Andy reaches over for a tissue, wiping his hand and his stomach. "I knew you'd like it. You looked so pretty like that." 

"Shut up, I always look pretty. Specially for you!"


End file.
